


3 Times F.R.I.D.A.Y. Had to Wake Tony Up for Peter

by ParkerCuddles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nightmares, Peter Parker is Adorable, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Wetting, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerCuddles/pseuds/ParkerCuddles
Summary: 3 times F.R.I.D.A.Y. has to wake Tony up to help Peter out!





	3 Times F.R.I.D.A.Y. Had to Wake Tony Up for Peter

1\. 

Tony and Pepper has been lying in bed when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice rang through their bedroom. 

“Mister Parker is currently in distress. He seems to be suffering from a nightmare, and he has an elevated heart rate,” the AI informed, to which the couple both frowned. 

“I’ll go check on him,” Tony said, and Pepper smiled. She loved seeing the two interact, as Peter brought out a side of Tony she’d never seen, and she wanted to see it for the rest of her life. 

While Pepper was thinking, Tony was making his way to Peters bedroom. Upon entering, he couldn’t help but hear the whimpers and harsh breathing, confirming right there the boy was suffering from a nightmare. 

Walking over to the bed, Tony sat beside Peter and began running his fingers through the sweaty curls, an action that soothed Peter both awake and asleep. 

“Hey, kid, time to wake up. It’s just a nightmare. You’re alright,” Tony murmured as he continued playing with the boys curls. “Everything’s okay.” 

Peter continued to whimper and writhe, breaking Tony’s heart over and over again. He hated seeing the kid so worked up, but he couldn’t force him awake. 

“Underoos, wake up. It’s just a nightmare,” Tony mumbled as he began patting Peter’s cheek. That action seemed to be working, and a moment later, Peter was bolting upright. 

Breathing heavily and looking around wildly, Peter began to panic. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Pete. I’m right here. Calm down,” Tony soothed, grabbing onto Peter’s arms just below his shoulders to try and steady his shaking. It took a second for the boy to actually calm down and look at him, but when he did, his face crumpled. Tears began leaking from his eyes and his face was scrunched up in the most adorably pitiful way; Tony’s heart could hardly take it. 

“What are the tears for, bud?” the man asked as he moved closer to Peter. The boy only began attempting to wipe the tears from his cheeks, only for more to fall. 

“M’sorry, you didn’t have to come,” Peter hiccuped, making Tony sigh. Of course he was apologizing. 

“I did have to. You were upset, and I wanted to be here. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he tried soothing, and he watched as Peter tried to believe him. 

Tony couldn’t just sit and watch the boy cry anymore, so he got up and sat right beside the boy and began rubbing his back. The action was so foreign to him; you’d never catch him giving the same treatment to anyone, but this was Peter we’re talking about. 

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, arm rubbing up and down the kids sweaty back. 

Peter sighed. “Just the Vulture. Everything just gets so scary, and I can never wake up. I usually just suffocate,” he choked out, reaching up to wipe more tears that had rapidly fallen. 

“Peter, you know you can come to me any time, right? I never want you thinking you can’t come to me. I want you to talk about things that bother you; it’s not good to bottle your feelings. Trust me, I would know,” Tony said, hoping he made the point clear to the kid, thought he knew it would be long before Peter would comfortably go to someone for help. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Tony hummed. “Why don’t you go change your shirt? This ones pretty sweaty.”

At that, Peter cracked a small smile, and Tony saw it as a victory, even if it was minor. 

The boy stood up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out another t shirt and changing. He then walked back over to the bed, shyly sitting beside Tony, and the man just wrapped an arm around him. 

“So, do you wanna come get in bed with me and Pepper?” 

Peter gnawed his bottom lip anxiously. Yeah, he’d gotten in bed with them a few other times, but what if Tony really didn’t want him to accept the offer? 

“Can I?” he asked quietly, eyes not leaving his knees. 

“Of course you can. You know Pepper and I don’t mind,” Tony responded, and it was true, they didn’t mind. In fact, they loved it. They loved having Peter there to snuggle, and they loved that the boy felt comfortable enough to sleep alongside them. He was their kid too, even if nobody had established it yet. 

With that, Tony and Peter stood up, Tony leading the boy towards his own bedroom, where Pepper was still up reading her book. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” she said. “What are we doing up so late?”

“Bad dream,” Peter murmured in response, now melting into the comfort he was being given and crawling into the large bed. 

“Well those bad dreams are no match for my cuddles!” Pepper exclaimed, pulling Peter close to her so that his head was resting on her shoulder. 

“Wanna read with me?” she asked, and Peter nodded. Tony smiled as he watched the interaction, never being able to get enough of not only his time with Peter, but Peppers time too. Watching the two together was like watching a mother and her son, which is kind of what the two were. 

Peter eventually fell asleep with his head on Peppers shoulder, the woman smiling as she noticed. 

“Is he okay?” she asked her fiancé quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child. 

“He will be,” Tony replied. “He will be.” 

 

2.

Tony was tweaking Peter’s suit down in the lab when F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted him. 

“Sir, Mister Parker seems to be in a great deal of distress. He is awake and seems to be crying,” the AI stated, and Tony was on his feet before he’d even heard the entire sentence. He cursed himself as he stepped into the elevator and had to wait on the thing to take him to the floor he and Peter stayed on. 

Upon arriving at the floor though, Tony practically bolted out of the elevator and down the hall to the familiar door. It’s not like he could miss it anyway, with the small “Peter’s Room :)” sign hanging on it. 

Opening the door, Tony immediately heard the whimpers coming from the boy, and no matter how many times he’d heard them, they never failed to tug on his heart strings. 

“Hey, bud. What’s wrong?” Tony’s voice took on a softness only conjured up by the teen, and everyone knew it. Peter turned to look at the man and his expression took on a panicked one as he laid eyes on Tony. The mans eyes furrowed as he walked closer to the bed, taking slow steps so as not to alarm Peter any further. 

“It’s just me, kid. It’s alright,” he said as he finally made it to the bed, crouching down on the floor to be level with Peter. The boy only continued to whimper and hiccup pitifully, and Tony wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. 

“Pete, I need you to tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” That seemed to tear Peter out of his panicked state, but it only put him into another one. 

“I-I’m sorry, M-ister Stark! I’m o-okay,” Peter cried, raising a shaking hand to wipe his tears. 

“What happened to Tony? You only use Mister Stark when you’re in trouble,” Tony joked, which only made the teen cry harder. 

“Hey, hey, I’m just kidding. What are all these tears for?” Peter only continued to cry, so Tony pulled himself up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, being stopped by a loud, “No!”

That sure startled the billionaire, and he quickly jumped up. 

“I-I am gonna be in... tr-ouble,” Peter sobbed out, resorting to burying his face in his hands, the statement only confusing Tony further. 

“How, buddy? I promise you’re not gonna be in trouble for anything. I don’t know what you could get in trouble for so late if you’ve been asleep,” Tony soothed as he began pulling Peter’s hands from his face. 

“I-I,” Peter sobbed out, but he just couldn’t get it out. He was just working himself up more and more, and Tony could hardly stand it. 

“Okay, okay, you need to calm down, and then explain. If you keep crying like this you’ll get sick,” Tony murmured as he pulled Peter against his stomach seeing as how the boy didn’t want him to sit on the bed for some reason. 

It took a few for minutes before Peter calmed down, crying inconsolably for around five minutes. At that point Tony figured the boy just had to be crying from pure exhaustion. 

Once Peter was calm enough to talk though, Tony was back to crouching. 

“Alright, now that you’re a little more calm, mind telling me what this was all about? You don’t usually get so worked up like that.” 

And it was true. Yeah, Peter was a little emotional for 15, and he had the occasional nightmares or panic attacks, but it wasn’t like him to just cry with no explanation. 

Peter took another minute just to breathe, and he finally looked up at the expectant man. 

“I just- I,” Peter’s breath hitched. “Um, I had a nightmare...” the boy trailed off, and Tony almost thought he was done talking. 

“And when I woke up, I realized that, um, the bed was wet.” The boys cheeks heated up as he said it, and he refused to meet Tony’s eyes as he pulled at a thread he’d pulled loose from his pajama shirt. 

Peter’s words had taken a second to register in Tony’s mind, but once they did, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Good god, kid. You scared me half to death. I thought it was a matter of life and death the way you were crying,” Tony breathed out.

“You’re- you’re not mad?” Peter asked, looking up from the thread with a confused expression. 

“Kid, I could never be mad at you for that. It was an accident. These things happen,” Tony said, reaching a hand behind the boy to rub his back. 

“B-but I’m too old to be doing this,” Peter murmured quietly, and then a little louder asked, “What if I ruined the mattress?” 

“Peter, you’re never too old for something like this. It happens. Everyone on the team has struggled with it. As for the mattress, it’s protected. I swear, everything’s okay.” 

The teen was dumbfounded for a moment. “Protected?” he asked. 

“Yes, protected. You take those sheets off and you’ll find a mattress protector.”

Peter continued to look confused for a moment before he leaned over the side and pulled the sheets back, confirming Tony’s statement. He had a shocked look on his face as he looked up at the man, which made him chuckle. 

“Told you, Underoos.” 

+

It took a little bit longer before Peter agreed to let Tony help him clean up, but now here they were, Tony sitting on the closed toilet lid as Peter sat in a shallow bath. 

The boy had been washing off for a few minutes when Tony heard a meek, “Even you?” come from behind the shower curtain. 

“What was that, bud?” he asked, having not heard the boy. 

“Even you? It’s happened to you too?” Peter asked quietly, and Tony knew what he was referring to. Even his cheeks heated at the mention of wetting the bed, but he’d promised the boy. 

So, swallowing his pride, he replied, “Yeah, Pete. Me too.” 

The boy poked his head out from behind the shower curtain. “Really?”

“Really, kid. Everyone on the team has gone through it. We’ve seen some tough things over the years,” Tony responded, but he could still see the apprehension in the boys eyes.

“Want some more proof?” 

Peter nodded, and Tony pulled his phone out. Peter watched as he pulled his contacts up, and he asked, “Who are you calling?” 

“You’ll see.”

A few seconds later, Steve was at the top of Tony’s phone, and the boys eyes widened. 

“You’re calling Steve? It’s late! He’s gonna be mad, Tony; Mister Stark don’t bother him!” Peter rushed out, and as soon as he was finished, the Captain himself picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Steve answered, sounding as though he was wide awake, which Tony knew he probably was. 

“Hey, Cap,” Tony greeted. “Peter and I had a little question.” 

“Alright.” 

“Have you wet the bed? Like during your hero days? You’re on speaker by the way.” Tony asked the question with so much ease Peter thought his own eyes were gonna bug out. 

“What? Oh yeah. With what I saw in the war and everything, it would be near impossible not to. I still have some pretty rough dreams too, so it happens. It’s not that big of a deal though,” the captain answered, and Tony smiled. 

“Alright, thanks, Cap,” he bid his farewell, and once Steve replied with a short, “Anytime,” Tony hung up. 

“Believe me now, kid?” 

At that point, Peter really didn’t have a reason not to, and with a quick nod, he pushed himself back behind the shower curtain. 

Shortly after that, the boy decided it was time to get out of the bath tub, so he had Tony turn around while he changed. He didn’t have the biggest sense of modesty, but he’d had enough embarrassment for one night. 

“Ready for bed, Underoos?” Tony asked as he wrapped an arm around Peter. He nodded and Tony led him back to his bedroom, but upon laying the boy down, he heard a quiet, “Will you stay?” 

Smiling, Tony nodded. “Scoot over,” he said, and Peter complied. It wasn’t a tight squeeze at all, seeing as the bed was big enough for probably two more people, but Peter had latched onto his side, and Tony had to admit, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

So the two finally fell back to sleep, Peter attached to Tonys side, and the both got the rest they’d been needing. 

 

3.

It was around 2:35 a.m. when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice interrupted Tony from his slumber. 

‘Seriously?’ he thought. ‘The one night I’m actually sleeping?’ 

“Mister Parker is currently in distress. His body temperature indicates a fever, and he seems to be moving around quite a bit,” the AI notified, and Tony groaned. Peter would get sick while Pepper was gone. Of course he would. 

Dragging himself up and out of bed, Tony made his way down the hallway and into Peter’s bedroom. He walked in just in time to see Peter sit up and heave a thick stream of vomit onto the sheets, and if he was being honest, he wished he wouldn’t have seen it. 

The Tony Stark part of him screamed ‘RUN,’ but the newly paternal part of him screamed ‘HELP!’ So that’s what he did. 

Calmly walking over, the man assessed the situation. Peter was looking around, dazed and out of it. It must have been the fever, Tony decided. 

“Alright kid, up and at em. We gotta get you cooled down,” he said quietly so as not to startle Peter. He began helping the boy from the bed, pulling on his arm until he got the hint to stand up. 

“Wha’ happened?” the boy slurred, looking down at his t shirt where a dark stain appeared. Tony grimaced. 

“You got sick, Underoos. We’re gonna go clean up, okay?” he responded, really hoping Peter didn’t put up much of a fight, since he really didn’t think he could deal with a sick and an upset kid. 

Peter, being compliant as always, just nodded his head and allowed Tony to lead him to the bathroom, where he pushed the boys shoulders until he sat down on the closed toilet seat. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Tony said. “Run the bath at a temperature that’ll bring Peter’s fever down.” 

Once he’d said that, the bath began running, and Tony stuck his fingers under the chilly water. He knew Peter wouldn’t like it, especially with his spider blood making it hard for him to thermoregulate, but the boy had to cool down before he passed out. 

When Tony began tugging at Peter’s clothes, the boy hardly noticed, only moving his arms to make it easier for his shirt to be tugged off. The boy was soon undressed, and while Tony wanted to preserve some of the kids modesty, he was finding it quite difficult with the way the boy was so dazed. 

“Alright, into the tub,” he said as he helped Peter step into the cool water, the teen immediately flinching away and looking up at Tony. 

“It’s fine,” he said. “We need to get you cooled down.” 

The words took a moment to process in Peter’s brain, and Tony could see the wheels turning as he thought about what Tony was saying. Once he understood though, he was slowly stepping into the water, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Good boy,” Tony praised quietly. “Good boy.” 

The man let Peter sit for a few minutes to adjust before he began pouring cups of the water over his skin, watching as the boy shivered and silently cursing himself for sticking the boy in such a cold bath, even if it’s what he needed. 

After a few more minutes in the bath, Tony decided it was time to get Peter out, and it wasn’t long before he had the boy sat in a fluffy towel, helping him dry off and get into some not so puke covered clothes. He grabbed some of the enhanced fever reduced he’d had Bruce make for times like these and gave it to the boy, which he thankfully took without incident. 

Once Peter had taken the medicine, Tony led him downstairs and to the couch, where he pulled Peter to sit beside him. What he wasn’t expecting was for Peter to crawl in his lap and lay his head against his chest. 

Tony froze for a second, and then wrapped his arms around the boy, making him sigh in content. If you’d told Tony this would be his life a few years ago, he would have laughed. But now, he couldn’t imagine it any other way, and he didn’t want to. He never expected a feverish 15 year old in his lap would fill him with more pride and purpose than any project he’d ever worked on, or suit he ever built. Yet here he was, perfectly content in staying in this moment, with his kid. 

He smiled, despite the poor condition his kid was in. 

Yeah, it was all worth it. 

Even if he woke up covered in puke a few hours later.


End file.
